


拉斯维加斯（续）

by 930



Category: SN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/930/pseuds/930





	拉斯维加斯（续）

傍晚时分，斜阳已呈血色，荒漠也随之变作无垠的赤砂之地。  
一辆定期往返拉斯维加斯和洛杉矶的旅游巴士沿着15号公路踟蹰而行，慢慢吞吞像是迟暮老人，车上的乘客也多半昏昏欲睡，仿佛活力和热情都已经在身后那座纵情声色的罪恶之城燃烧殆尽。  
连司机也被这倦怠的氛围影响哈欠连连，正想从胸前口袋叼根烟，忽然后视镜里闯入了一辆墨绿色的越野车，骨架粗犷盛气凌人，直来直去的线条拓展出了极大的内置空间，但与之相对的，车辆配置和内部细节都处理得相当细致而惊艳。  
越野车迅速逼近的同时打起了转向灯，司机被明晃晃的亮光刺得精神一振，对这种与其说是超车提醒，不如说是命令自己识相避让的颐指气使，司机觉得有些光火，但骂骂咧咧一句后还是默默地打方向盘靠向了路边。  
不料越野车引擎咆哮一声，瞬间超过巴士半个车身，旋即车尾一摆，一侧轮胎呲地，另一侧轮胎微妙悬空，车身甩出个漂亮的半弧后引擎再次咆哮，斜向里狠狠地堵住了巴士的去路。  
“找死啊你！”  
司机被惊出一身冷汗，猛力踩下刹车，险之又险地在撞上越野车的侧腹前堪堪停了下来，正要跳下去敲越野车的车窗对峙，对方已经先走了过来。  
那是一名年轻的亚裔男性，瘦高，冷峻，皮肤白皙，五官精致得连好些女性都自惭形秽。  
分明是一副被人娇惯包养的小白脸相，但当他不紧不慢地踱到车门前，屈起修长的手指轻轻叩击，薄到有些锋锐的嘴角比出开门的嘴型时，司机却发现自己完全生不出拒绝执行的勇气。  
司机任由那名不请自来的年轻男性踏进自己的地盘，随着他登车，仿佛带进一股寒流，步步逼退了车厢里白日暴晒留下的余温，司机紧张地攥着方向盘，从侧旁看着亚裔男性那双如同无星无月之夜的深黑眼睛。  
司机注意到他的步伐和步速都异常一致，而且身上还带着一些连持枪劫车的重罪犯都望尘莫及的危险气息，这让司机很担心他的来意。  
在司机惊惶不安的眼神中，亚裔男性径直走向了被刚才突如其来的刹车警醒的乘客，然后在窸窸窣窣的交头接耳中弯下腰，从后排座位上抱起了一名迷迷糊糊的金发青年。  
那名金发青年大约有五（英）尺九，从上而下胸肌背肌腹肌臀肌一应俱全，四肢结实，体格精壮，亚裔男性却完全没有半点吃重的迹象，甚至有余力从容低下头，在他耳边慢条斯理道：“追到你了，吊车尾。”  
“什么？”  
鸣人还没从酣睡中回过神来，含糊地应了一声后睁开眼睛，映入佐助面容的瞳仁逐渐聚焦，最后粼粼碎光雀跃在蔚蓝而明净的眼瞳里，鸣人咧嘴笑起来，“是是是，被你追到了。”  
鸣人生性坦率，还未做决定前或许会徘徊犹豫，但一经认定便一往无前，当下便搂住佐助在此时仍然骄傲挺直的颈项，抬高上身把自己往他那边拉近，然后在他脸颊上重重亲了一口，极为豪迈地宣布，“说话算话，我们在一起吧。”  
“嗯。”  
佐助在烈日下疾驰数百里，忍耐着高分贝尖叫和骚扰不断搜寻的郁结顿时化为乌有。  
佐助像是被开启了某个开关似的用力箍紧双臂，打横抱着他匆匆穿过不明所以的乘客，放在越野车副驾驶座上，又替他扣好了安全带。  
越野车在发动到踩线限速一骑绝尘只在转瞬间，鸣人被巨大的惯性压进座位里，转头看着路边的约书亚树几乎是缀成一线飞速后退，刚回过头要说些什么，腿间就被一只苍白有力的大手大举进犯。  
佐助的质问伴着鸣人一下一下带着笑意的低喘响起：“为什么去洛杉矶？”  
“嗯……牙说要去好莱坞邂逅大波美女，我想你要是追不上我……哈……我就和他们汇合……嗯啊……追上了就跟你回去……慢点……”  
鸣人起初还顾忌着一车两命夹紧了双腿，但很快在佐助至今还维持着局里拆装枪械记录的手法下投降，弓起腰仰倒在座位上，双手半推半就地抱着佐助的手臂，半边脸埋进柔软皮革里不住喘息。  
佐助挑开牛仔裤拉链的手指隔着内裤按在他的性器上，先是指腹重重按压，而后修剪平整的指尖沿着柱身脉络来来回回游弋。  
毫无准备的抚慰刚开始还显得些许干涩，但随着快感慢慢攒聚，前列腺液很快在内裤上氤出了个深色的圆斑，鸣人眼角濡湿，一手放在佐助手背上，顺从地张开了双腿。  
佐助被新晋恋人的敏感度和配合度取悦，轻笑一声，解开纽扣后将裤腰往下拉了一点。  
显然已经兴奋起来的肉粉色性器被掏出小半截，向后抵着自己的小腹，前方则被佐助宽厚的手掌整个包裹，不由他逃脱的桎梏让鸣人生出别样的快感，不自觉扭动髋部，濡湿的龟头抵在佐助掌心前后蹭动，让鸣人的呻吟很快带起了黏腻的鼻音。  
“真色啊吊车尾。”  
佐助低低笑着，手紧贴精神奕奕的柱身强硬地挤进裤底，在极为有限的空间里小幅搔刮撩拨着两颗鼓鼓胀胀的肉球。  
“哈啊……你，你更色……”  
鸣人侧身望着佐助，后颈开始渗出细密的汗珠，吐息闷湿而灼热，吸水性不佳的座椅皮革将这些水汽攒聚在表面，鸣人在这个自己湿意和热意制造的情色蒸笼里晕头转向，但还是勉强挑起眉剜了佐助一眼。  
如果不是另有所图，用跑车追他不是更快么。  
“说的是，必须给聪明的孩子奖励呐。”  
佐助笑意更深了些，把着方向盘连转几圈，越野车利落地开出公路驶进了坑坑洼洼的砂石区，AT轮胎在崎岖粗糙的路面如鱼得水，将沉重如堡垒的车身顺顺利利带入了人烟罕至的荒漠。  
佐助的手从鸣人身前绕到身后，沾了些前列腺液的指节探进两瓣臀肉间幽闭的穴口，不需要如何动作，越野车碾过一个又一个凹坑时的颠簸便让鸣人颤栗不已。  
“停，停车。”  
鸣人肠道紧紧夹着两根覆了薄茧的手指，敏感的媚肉被骨节摩擦出阵阵几乎难以承受的热流，最后终于忍不住求饶道。  
佐助从善如流，把已经软了腰身的鸣人抱到后座，旋即单膝跪在了座位上。  
特意选的车型相较其他越野车内部更宽敞，但跪坐的姿势还是不免会碰到车顶，佐助低下险些碰壁的头，俯身握住鸣人高高挺立的性器，在他万分惊讶的注视中张开了嘴。  
“啊，你……”  
鸣人错愕的惊呼在喉间便变得支离破碎，佐助舌尖模拟交姌的动作在他性器的铃口上下戳刺，又带出一道晶亮的水线沿着温热的柱身慢慢向下迤逦，到和囊袋的衔接处还啧啧有声地啄吻了几下。  
被快感狂轰滥炸的大脑已经成了一片浆糊，鸣人发出一连串意味不明的气音，双手向下紧紧抓住了佐助略长的黑发，“哈……哈……等等……要射……”  
“还不行。”  
意识到恋人的持久度还是需要训练后，佐助停止口交，不轻不重地在根部掐了一把，然后轻笑着直起上身，左手揽住鸣人的腿弯抬高，沉肩，压低上身伏在鸣人脸侧，一边将他委屈控诉的丰润下唇连同舌尖一并吻住，一边从下而上脱掉了他的牛仔裤。  
热意早已随着太阳落山减退，荒漠里昼夜温差极大，冷风从敞开的车门灌入，鸣人光裸的大腿起了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩，之前出了一身汗的身体开始变凉，鸣人打个寒噤，忍不住环住佐助的腰身，想从这个温度稀薄的人身上榨取些微乎其微的热量。  
这个动作让他的下身正面和佐助的相撞，然后贴合至毫无缝隙。  
“是在邀请我进去？”  
佐助捏着鸣人下颌不断加深这个吻的手往下挪，微微抽动着竭力避免过早高潮的性器下方，被侵占了一夜的穴口略微红肿，此刻已经开始食髓知味地一下一下收缩，从性器上不断滴落的精浆较最初的前列腺液更为粘稠，蜿蜒着淌出一道润泽的湿痕，浸湿了穴口褶皱后将鸣人整个下身带入一片泥泞。  
“嗯……”  
鸣人无暇组织语言，嘴一张一合地呼出团团热气，两腿紧紧缠着佐助的腰把他往自己这边勾。  
“我听不清哦？”  
佐助用四指抚慰着鸣人颤抖的性器，拇指在已是门户洞开的穴口浅进浅出，另一手掐住鸣人的腿弯把他一只脚抬高挂在了肩头。  
侧过脸亲吻他嶙峋的脚踝，靡丽舌尖舔着那一层相当薄也相当细腻皮肤裹住的精巧踝骨，接着，佐助忽然托住鸣人的后腰把他臀部抬高，舌尖沿着脚踝小腿一路往下，时而啄吻时而重重吮吸，在麦色的皮肤上留下了大片大片密集的艳丽吻痕。  
“进来。”  
鸣人眼中尽是雾气，仰面朝天的脚趾蜷缩起来，侧过脸舔了舔佐助撑在他脸侧的手指，然后就近含着一根拇指反复舔弄，口齿不清地道：“上我，佐助，上我。”  
“做得很好。”  
佐助的性器自上而下带着凌然的进犯之意顶近来，焦灼的等待后瞬间被充满的快感令鸣人发出了近乎惊叫的高亢呻吟，瘙痒的媚肉痉挛般攀附住佐助粗大的柱身，脚趾连同脚背一下子绷直了。  
“哈……哈……”  
鸣人毫无章法地喘着气，任由穴口无意识地往内吞吐着，肠壁尚在艰难地蠕动，佐助却没有停止沉下身体的动作，借着重力把自己镶嵌在鸣人体内更深处后，佐助才发出满意的轻叹，然后伸手拨开鸣人额前汗湿的碎发，以指代唇，在他眉心落下了一吻。  
……  
……  
月上中天，佐助和鸣人肩并肩坐在平坦而宽阔的车顶，金发青年蓬乱的脑袋靠在他肩上，气息慵懒散漫。  
“不回去吗？这里很冷啊我说。”  
鸣人打着哈欠问道。  
佐助正抬头看着天空，没有灯红酒绿干扰的夜幕纯粹而浓郁，闪烁的群星熠熠生辉。  
佐助忽然想起很小的时候，他的哥哥曾指着星空告诉他各种星座常识，还和他约定用打工费买天文望远镜观测星空。  
这些平淡而琐碎的事已经被他放逐了二十多年，毕竟从宇智波家族轰然坍塌那一夜，他便流离失所，草木皆兵，危机四伏的生活不允许他稍有放松，如果沉溺于过去的温暖，哪怕只有一秒，他就有可能被一颗穿透胸膛的子弹送去地狱。  
当遗忘成为习惯后，哪怕是后来他有了足够自保的实力，他也没有再去追忆过去。  
他同样无法享受现在，或是对未来抱有期待，因为放弃了去感受和珍惜和重要的人相处的，哪怕再平淡无奇的点点滴滴的他，只是个日复一日做着各种训练，攻克各种难题，权衡和利用各种关系的机械。  
“算了，本大爷就大发慈悲陪你看会儿星星吧。”  
鸣人打个喷嚏后有些闷闷的声音响起，佐助回眸看着他看似大大咧咧，实则包容而体贴的恋人，舒展开眉峰，环住他的肩膀，把披在两人身上的厚重毛毯裹得更紧。


End file.
